All of Me
by raspberryjukebox
Summary: "Do you love me? All of me?" "Hermione..?" "Just answer the damn question, Draco." Draco and Hermione find each other after the war... Do they find love, as well? EWE


All of Me

Her laugh, carefree and addictive, bounced through the small restaurant. Glares were sent their way, and Draco had to hide an amused smirk, turning his full gaze on the woman seated before him. Wild honey curls, falling to the small of her back, large amber eyes fringed with dark lashes. A slightly quirked smile, white teeth currently on display as she grinned at him.

"Well Granger, you don't seem to have a problem with attracting attention."

"I already get too much of it from the War. Might as well have fun rather than be annoyed, right?"

He gazed at her through hooded lids, smiling quite evilly as a thought struck him.

"Right."

_._

He slammed her into the door of his flat, growling deep in his throat. Hermione gasped, caught off guard, and didn't get a chance to catch her breath as Draco's mouth descended on hers yet again. They'd kissed under the awning of the small restaurant, on the short walk back to Draco's home, wildly and with abandon in the deserted and dark lobby of his building, and now in his living room.

Draco broke away, snaking his hand under her hair to gently hold the back of Hermione's neck, giving her a wicked smile filled with promises. Leaning down to attack her lips again, she reciprocated enthusiastically, and they somehow stumbled to the bedroom.

_._

"I don't like it, Granger." Draco was trying desperately to keep the fear out of his voice, but the sentence still came out higher than usual. The beauty in the driver's seat of the Muggle car giggled at his anxiousness. She leaned over to fasten his seat belt, and Draco gripped in tightly, yanking to test it out.

"Draco, calm down. I've been driving for four years. I know what I'm doing." Hermione smacked his hands off the strap and he grabbed the handle on the ceiling. "Honestly, I think you'll enjoy it. Ever been on a roller coaster?"

"What's that?"

"Well, basically, you sit in a seat in a little car (not like this) and a bar holds you down. It's attatched to a bunch of other little cars, and they roll over hills and loops and things... Oh, and you're very high off the ground, and the car is balanced on a couple thin rails."

"_What!_?"

Hermione grinned, started the engine, and sped down the highway as Draco clenched his eyes shut, holding on to her hand for dear life.

_._

Hermione sat on Draco's lap on the plush couch in her living room. He was fiddling with her hair, immersed in the new James Bond film he'd grudgingly agreed to watch, and only after she'd begged for at least fifteen minutes. Funny, now he was the only one interested in the movie.

As she stared, he suddenly turned his silver eyes on hers, and Hermione blinked, startled.

"Granger, how long have we been seeing each other?"

She frowned, confused. "I dunno. Six months, give or take?"

"Six months. How is it you've not met my parents yet?"

Hermione's eyes widened in fear, and Draco repressed a chuckle. She was adorable.

"M-Met your parents? Well... Technically, I've met them both..."

It was Draco's turn to flinch, having been there both times. Neither had been particularly pleasant. Then again, he hadn't been either.

"They've changed since you last saw them, Hermione," he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Almost as much as I have."

Her eyes softened a bit, and she softly bit her lip, getting a far-off look. Draco almost groaned aloud. Gods, did he want to bite that lip. She had no idea what that little habit did to him.

"I suppose," she said slowly, "that I'd be alright with that. But," she turned her eyes back on his. "That means I expect you to meet my parents as well."

Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead, trailing his lips down until they met hers.

"I'd be honored."

Her smile was that of the sun breaking through the clouds.

_._

"They like you," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as they sat down at the dining table in his parent's Manor. He took her slightly trembling hand and squeezed.

_._

He pressed her down gently into the silk sheets in the moonlit room, sensing something different, fragile about her. Hermione's curls fanned out around her head, and her eyes were closed, eyebrows drawn together slightly. She leaned up blindly, reaching for him, and Draco pressed his forehead against hers. Her breathing was shallow, rapid. Hermione opened her eyes, and they glistened with tears.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she grabbed her wand off the nightstand, waving it over her arm.

In stark contrast to her olive-toned skin, an ugly white scar accused her cruelly. _Mudblood_.

Draco swallowed hard, feeling like an enormous idiot. Of course, the dining room would remind her of that. It was the room she'd- she'd been-

He brought her arm to his mouth and traced his tongue softly over the harsh letters. When he'd finished, Draco stared into her beautiful eyes, and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

Hermione lay back, opening her soul to him.

_._

"There are victims and innocent parties in every conflict, every situation, every relationship. And in this one, you are neither."

"Oh? And what are you, Draco?"

"A victim."

"Of what?"

"I'm a victim of your smile. Of your touch, your kiss. Of your light, your innocence."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"When did I say it did, Granger?"

"Also, when did you get so damn... Poetic?"

A laugh.

"I dunno. You must've drawn it out of me."

_._

Hermione rolled over in bed, smiling when she felt the warmth of the man next to her. Keeping her eyes closed, she pressed herself to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Draco whispered.

"What are we doing today?" She murmured sleepily.

"How about a short trip to Paris?"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, meeting his hopeful gaze. She smiled excitedly, and nodded.

"Five more minutes, though," she whispered, tucking her head under his chin.

_._

Fireworks exploded against the velvety black sky, and Hermione leaned back against Draco's chest, utterly content. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, then turning to kiss her cheek.

"Good birthday?" He asked happily.

"The best."

"Wait until you see where we're staying. I got us a suite at the _Hotel de Crillon_."

Hermione turned, placing her hands on his chest. One of Draco's hands found its way into her curls. He leaned down and kissed her fervently, and Hermione completely lost herself in the moment.

"Can we go _now_?" She demanded gruffly when they broke apart. Draco threw his head back, laughing, before grabbing her hand and pulling her after him down the crowded street.

_._

A whisper broke through the haze of soft white light and warmth Draco was resting in.

"All of me?"

The sensation of stretching, content, blissed.

"_Draaaaaco_. Wake up."

A face buried in a pillow, a silent chuckle. A foot sliding slowly up his leg.

"All of you, what?" His voice softer than he'd've liked, laced with sleep and dreams.

Her arm, sliding up around his neck. Her voice in his ear, tentative, bold, sensual, innocent.

"Do you love me? All of me?"

Draco opened one of his eyes slowly. The blurred girl with the dewy skin and clear, amber eyes focused slowly.

"Hermione..?"

"Just answer the damn question, Draco."

He captured her parted lips in a soft kiss, then sighed, pulling back to meet her eyes.

"I love your sense of humor," he whispered, nose to nose with the beauty in bed with him. "It's _wrong_." She giggled softly, lacing her fingers in his pale hair.

"I love-" he peppered a kiss on her lips, "the way-" and another, "you kiss." A searing kiss, full of teeth and tounge that left her gasping for breath. Hermione flopped her head gracelessly back onto the comforter, curls splayed out against the white. Draco growled, low in his throat.

He wrapped his arm down around her waist and pulled her to him abruptly. She gasped, a smile playing at the corner of her lips, eyes shining. His glinted dangerously, a smirk licking up his mouth.

"I love that I make your heart race, your breathing harsh," he growled. "I love your hair. Your wild, curly, mass of hair. And your eyes- gods, I love your eyes. So warm. So _alive_." Hermione flushed with pleasure, and pressed a kiss to his neck. He rolled on top of her swiftly, holding her head between his hands. She grinned at him, shamelessly excited.

"To answer your question Hermione, yes. I love you. All of you." And their kiss was passionate, languid, timeless, explosive, beautiful...  
_._

Later, when their breathing had slowed and they lay pressed together, face-to-face, Draco lost himself in her eyes. Her amber eyes that had seen such evil, yet remained pure.

"I do love you, Hermione. Gods, do I love you." His whisper fervent, soft, proud, shy.

"Love you too," she answered sleepily. Hermione burrowed into his chest, sated, content, and she lost herself amongst dreams of silver eyes, platinum hair, a will of steel, and a heart of gold.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! God, did I have a helluva hard time uploading this. I tried at least 6 times, and it kept glitching! Ugh! Ah, well. I hope you enjoyed this fic. It was a rather mushy little tale, eh?_

Please_ review! It's what we authors live off of!_

_Cheers,_  
_Raspberryjukebox_


End file.
